


Queer As Friends

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Queer as Folk References, Twink Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: The three men began to pile into Cas’ jeep. Cas looked around.His eyes locked with a beautiful twink leaning against a pole. The twink looked at him and smiled.He walked to the kid, ignoring Aaron’s “Hey! Where are you going?”He stepped close. “What is your name?”“Dean.”“You want to come home with me?”Dean’s eyes got huge. “Sure!”Dean followed Cas back to the jeep. When Cas got there, there was one man inside and two men standing by it.“Get out, Aaron.”Aaron’s mouth fell open, but he got out. Dean got in the passenger’s seat while Cas got behind the wheel.“You just going to leave us here?” Aaron was obviously irritated.As Cas drove away, he yelled, “Find another way home.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 24
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My offering for the my offering for the CocklesDestiel Fiction Crossover Challenge.  
> I'm a couple of days late posting, and I apologize.  
> Many, many thinks to my wonderful beta, nickelkeep!

Garth, Adam and Aaron stood with their backs against the bar, watching the men dancing under the strobe lights. Adam took a drink of his beer.

“I need to get home. Tomorrow is a work day.”

Garth nodded. Aaron sighed.

“I’ll go find Cas.”

Garth snorted. “He’s probably in the back getting a blow job.”

Aaron nodded. “You go, I’ll get him.”

Garth and Adam finished their beer and made their way through the crush of men towards the door. Aaron headed for the back, where it was men in pairs, fucking, sucking or just looking for someone to do them with. He looked around.

“Oh hey, Tom, how’s it going?”

Tom had his hands on a guy’s head while the guy blew him.

“Hey, Aaron, it’s going good.”

Aaron continued on until he saw Cas leaning against the wall. There was a man with his head buried in Cas’ crotch.

“Cas, we’re ready to go.”

Cas looked at him with a slight smile. “Go to the car, I’ll be there soon.”

Aaron looked down then back up to Cas.

“How long do you think this is going to take?”

Cas looked down at the man with his mouth on Cas’ cock. 

“About ten minutes.”

“Well hurry up, we’ve got to work in the morning.”

He walked back out of the back, through the crowd and headed out the door to where his friends were waiting.

Adam was the first to spot him.    
“So is he coming?”

Aaron smirked. “He will be soon. He says he’ll be right out.”

Garth grinned. “It’s the same thing every night.”

They stood around the jeep and waited.

Dean walked slowly down the street. Men were everywhere, standing around, kissing other men, pairing off. A man stopped him.

“Where you headed to?”

Dean swallowed. “Nowhere.”

The man smiled at him. 

“Nowhere? Then why not come home with me?”

Dean shook his head. “Uh, no thanks… I’ll just…”

The man laughed. “Go home to your mommy, kid.”

Dean stumbled away.

It was the night of Dean’s eighteenth birthday. He’d told his dad he was going to spend the night at his friend Charlie’s house. But what he was really doing was looking for a man. No one in particular, he just felt he’d know him when he saw him. He didn’t expect to be this scared. 

He was tired of being a virgin. He wanted a man to hold him, make love to him, but the men around here didn’t seem like they would take their time with him. 

He walked towards Liberty avenue and paused to lean against a telephone pole.

The guy stood up wiping his mouth. Cas tucked himself back into his pants and walked away without a word. He moved with grace through the crush of men and out into the street. He continued to his car, where his three friends were waiting.

Adam was the first to spot him.

“About time, Cas.”

Cas just smiled at him.

“Don’t get your boxers in a twist, I’m here.”

“You always keep us waiting.”

The three men began to pile into Cas’ jeep. Cas looked around.

His eyes locked with a beautiful twink leaning against a pole. The twink looked at him and smiled.

He walked to the kid, ignoring Aaron’s “Hey! Where are you going?”

He stepped close. “What is your name?”

“Dean.”

“You want to come home with me?”

Dean’s eyes got huge. “Sure!”

Dean followed Cas back to the jeep. When Cas got there, there was one man inside and two men standing by it.

“Get out, Aaron.”

Aaron’s mouth fell open, but he got out. Dean got in the passenger’s seat while Cas got behind the wheel.

“You just going to leave us here?” Aaron was obviously irritated.

As Cas drove away, he yelled, “Find another way home.”

Dean stole looks at Cas. He was gorgeous. Dean resisted the urge to wiggle in his excitement. He couldn’t believe his luck. He was definitely going to have a night to remember. When Cas parked the jeep and got out, Dean did too. He followed Cas into a multi-story brick building, then into an old fashioned freight elevator. The thing rumbled to life.

It went to the top floor and stopped. Cas pulled up the wooden slats and walked to a large metal door. He slid it open, walked inside with Dean trailing along.

The loft was huge, with an expensive leather couch and chairs, an amazing kitchen, and there were steps up into the bedroom. Dean looked around.

“Your place is nice.”

Cas shrugged off his leather jacket. “It’s home.”

Cas turned to look at him. “Shut the door.”

Dean pulled the metal door shut.

Cas walked up close to Dean, so close Dean could feel Cas’ breath on his cheek.

“Have you ever been with a man before?”

Dean tried bravado. “Sure! Lots of times.”

Cas looked at him. “Don’t lie.”

Dean swallowed. “A couple…”

Cas stared at him.

“Okay, no. But I’m ready.”

Cas chuckled, turning to walk to the bedroom. The mattress was huge, on a pedestal. Cas looked back at him.

“Well, you coming?”

Dean took off his coat and followed Cas.

“How old are you?”

Dean looked away. “Twenty-one.”

When he looked back at Cas, Cas had a smirk on his face.

“Twenty one? Don’t lie.”

Dean hesitated. “Okay, twenty…. Nineteen… I’m  _ eighteen _ . That’s the truth!”.

Cas smiled. “At least you’re legal.”

Then he kissed Dean. It was passionate, deep. Dean opened his mouth for Cas’ tongue, and when it ran over his, he felt his knees buckle. Cas held him up.

Cas took Dean’s clothes off, taking his time with each piece. Dean stood there, frozen to the spot. When he was naked, Cas looked him up and down with a smile.

Then Dean crawled onto the bed, to lay back and watch Cas strip. With every inch of skin Cas revealed, Dean grew more aroused and more scared.

This man was a god… a sex god, and Dean wondered  _ why him _ ? Why did Cas choose him? He counted himself lucky.

When Cas was naked, Dean looked at him with wonder. He was amazing. He was sleek and almost hairless, with sharp hip bones and a dick that had to be seven or eight inches. His balls hung heavy behind it. Dean licked his lips as Cas got on the bed next to him.

Cas pushed up against him, rolling Dean partially on his side. Dean turned his head into a passionate kiss, as Cas ran his hand over Dean's body. Dean could feel Cas’ hard cock pressing into his hip.

Dean pulled back to look at Cas.

“We had a class about safe sex…”

Cas grinned. “Of course you did.” He produced a condom package, then ripped it open with his teeth, took it out to hand it to Dean.

“Put it on me.”

Dean took it, then reached out to touch Cas’ cock. Now that he had a hand on it, he knew it was at least eight inches, and thick. He rolled the condom on, biting his lip in concentration. It was so hard and silky...

He watched as Cas got a bottle of lube, using it to lube up the condom and his hand. He pushed two fingers into Dean, smiling at Dean’s grunt. He pushed his fingers in and out a few times.

Cas pushed him on his back. He grabbed Dean’s legs, pulling them up.

“Put them on my shoulders, like this.” 

Dean took a deep breath. 

“Just go slow, okay?”

Cas nodded. He reached down to guide himself into Dean slowly. Dean scrunched up his face.

“It hurts.”

Cas smiled at him. “That’s part of it, but it'll get better soon.”

And man, did it ever. 

Cas pushed in, then pulled back slowly. He thrust in hard, then pulled back slowly again, over and over…

Dean could not believe how good it was. This was better than he ever dreamed, more amazing then he’d ever imagined, and he had been imagining this for years.

Cas grabbed him and flipped him over, laying over him and pushing in again. Dean turned his head for the kiss, which was even more passionate than before.

Dean’s cock rubbed against the sheets and he came so hard, his vision blacked out.

Cas finally came. He pulled out and ditched the condom. They laid in each other’s arms for a bit, then Cas sat up.

“Okay, time to go home.”

Dean sat up. 

“I can’t. I told my dad I was spending the night at my friends.”

Cas looked at him. “You live with your dad.” It wasn’t a question.

Dean smiled at him.

“Well yeah, I’m still in high school.”


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie stood at the top of the steps leading to St. Michael’s Academy, waiting for Dean. She almost swallowed her tongue when she saw Dean, sitting in an open jeep being driven by the most gorgeous man she’d ever seen pull up to the curb and stop.

She stood, frozen to the spot and watched them kiss.

“So, here you are, get out. Go to school.”

Dean smiled at Cas. “When can I see you again?”

Cas looked away. “Never.”

Dean looked stricken. “What do you mean, never? Come on, we had fun.”

Cas looked at him. Dean could see his reflection in Cas’ aviator sunglasses. “I mean never. Go to school, go back to your daddy.”

Dean got out, feeling dejected, but he felt like Cas was just being mean because Dean was so young. He knew how Cas acted towards him last night. They’d made love twice more, kissing for a long time. He knew Cas liked him.

Dean joined Charlie. The look on her face was priceless.

“ _ Who _ was that?”

Dean watched Cas drive away.

“That's Cas. I spent the night with him.”

Charlie punched him in the arm.

“Get out!”

Dean rubbed his arm.

“Ow! But yeah, we made love three times.”

Charlie raised her hand, making Dean pull away from her.

“Stop punching me!”

Charlie grinned. “I need details, bestie. And here, take your backpack.”

Dean slung the pack over one arm, smiling dreamily.

“It was amazing. He really took his time, like he was really tender with me.”

Charlie looked at him.

“So, is he, like, your boyfriend now?”

They started walking to the front door.

“I don’t know, I guess. I love him, I know that.”

Charlie stopped. 

“Does he love you too?”

Dean sighed. “He said he did, once, when he was coming.”

Charlie sighed too.

“That’s so cool.”

Adam, Garth, and Aaron leaned against the bar, just like every other night. Cas walked up to them, ordering a beer.

Adam turned his head to look at a guy walking past.

“I would really like a taste of that.”

Cas took his beer from the bartender.

“Go ahead, might as well get the string of rejections started early.”

Aaron frowned at him. “Don’t start Cas. Adam has as good a chance as the rest of us.”

Cas laughed. “The rest of you, you mean.”

Adam sighed. “Yeah, we know you can have any man you want.”

Cas tooks a drink. “Watch and learn, boys.”

Just as he said that, Aaron frowned.

“What is  _ he _ doing here?”

They all turned to look at Dean walking up.

Cas stood as Dean walked close to him.

“What are you doing here?”

Dean grinned.

“Looking for you.”

Aaron growled, “So what? You got a stalker now?”

Dean ignored him, taking Cas by the hand.

“Dance with me.”

Cas allowed himself to be pulled onto the dance floor. Aaron glared at them.

“They do make a nice looking couple,” Garth sighed.

Aaron turned his glare on Garth. “What the fuck? He’s way too old for that twink. They look ridiculous.”

“Jealousy doesn't become you, sweetheart.”

Aaron looked at them one last time, then turned to the bar. “I’m not jealous.”

Garth patted him on the arm. “Of course you aren’t lover. Just because you are the only guy in town Cas hadn’t fucked…”

Aaron cut him off. “We’re best friends…”

Both Garth and Adam finished that thought for him. “Since you were fourteen, we know.”

Just then a hunky shirtless man walked by. 

Adam said, “Hey, how are you doing…”

The guy just kept walking.

Garth smiled at him. “That’s number two, if I’m not mistaken.”

Adam nodded. “Thanks for the update.”

Garth kissed him on the cheek. “You’re very welcome. Now, if you two will excuse me, I’m going to dance.”

Aaron followed Garth with his eyes, but when he saw Cas kissing Dean on the dance floor, he turned around. 

He drank his beer, feeling angry. He turned to face the dance floor again. Garth was waving at him, pointing at a shirtless guy, and made a gesture that said he was going to the back with the guy. Aaron threw a thumbs up. 

Just then, Cas and Dean stumped up, sweaty and laughing. Cas took a long pull from Aaron’s beer. Aaron grabbed the bottle back with a glare.

A man walked up, smiling at Aaron. “Want to dance?”

Aaron frowned at him.

“No, I don’t want to dance.”

Cas laughed. “Don’t be such a stick in the mud, Aaron. Dean and I are leaving, might as well have a  _ little _ fun.”

Aaron couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Cas, what happened to your ‘never fuck the same guy twice’ rule?”

Cas laughed, leaning over to kiss Dean.

“Rules are made to be broken.”

He threw an arm around Dean and led him towards the door. Aaron turned to the guy who was still standing there. 

“I  _ don’t  _ want to dance!”

The guy left. Adam sighed. “We might as well go home.”

Aaron nodded. “I’ve had enough of this place for one night.”

Once they got inside the freight elevator, Cas was on Dean. He kissed Dean hard, palming at 

his dick. Dean moaned and pushed his hips forward. Cas reached to pop open the button on Dean’s jeans, then pulled the zipper down. He only stopped because the elevator had reached the top. They tumbled through the door, almost falling down in their haste. Cas drug Dean to the bedroom and pushed him down on the bed.

Cas leaned down to pull Dean’s shoes off, followed by grabbing the bottom of his jeans and yanking them off. The yank pulled Dean down the bed. He sat up to pull off his shirt, then lay back to watch Cas strip.

Cas undid one button at a time, never taking his eyes off Dean. When he shrugged his shirt off, he opened the button on his pants, then slowly lowered the zipper. Dean was glued to the sight. Cas opened his pants to show he was going commando. Of course he was. He slowly lowered his pants, allowing his hard cock to jump out.

Dean licked his lips.

Then Cas was next to him, kissing him, running his hands along Dean’s body. He rolled Dean over onto his stomach to kiss down his spine. He lifted his head.

“Ever been rimmed?”

Dean shook his head. “I’m… not sure.”

Cas laughed. “Oh you’d know if you had been.”

The first swipe of Cas’ tongue over his hole made Dean holler.

“That’s rimming.”

Cas went back to work. Dean wiggled, moaning, his cock rubbing against the sheets.

He kept it up until Dean was reduced to begging.

“ _ Gah _ ! Please, please, Cas… just fuck me! I can’t… I can’t take it anymore!”

Dean could have fainted with relief when he heard Cas tearing open a condom wrapper with his teeth. He saw the wrapper fly by, then felt Cas’ cock nudging at his hole.

There was a flash of pain, but it was nothing like last night, then the burn and then… heaven. 

Cas went slow again, but Dean wanted… no he  _ needed _ more.

“Cas, harder, please… faster. I can take it.”

Cas sped up, snapping his hips into Dean with every thrust. Dean moaned, making a series of grunts with every thrust. He was rubbing his cock on the bed. He was so close.

He turned his head to kiss Cas. Their tongues ran over one another. 

Dean came hard. He pushed back against Cas’ cock, clamping down on it.

Cas came with a filthy moan. He thrust lazily until his cock finally got soft. Then he pulled out, tying off the condom. 

Dean rolled over to pull Cas into another kiss. Dean dozed off, but woke up sometime in the night with Cas sucking on his cock.

“Oh, that feels so good…”

Cas looked up at him through dark lashes. He sucked up and down, playing with Dean’s balls. He tongued at the slit. Dean squirmed in pleasure.

When he came, Cas swallowed everything. He popped his mouth off, wiping his bottom lip with his thumb. Dean was still seeing stars.

When he finally came down, he returned the favor. It was the first time he’d blown anyone, but Cas was patient, giving him instructions. He was very proud of himself when he made Cas come, and was able to swallow almost everything. Cas grinned and licked the left over come from his chin.

They slept after that, Dean cuddled into Cas’ side.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up to a slap on the ass. He rolled over and covered his head with a pillow.

“Get up.” Cas’ voice was low and sexy.

“Don’ wanna…”

“Come on, beautiful. We need to shower before I take you to school and go to work.”

Dean peeked out. Cas was naked. The sight woke Dean up.

“Together?”

Cas grinned. “Of course, as long as you can get your lazy ass up.”

Dean hopped up to the sound of Cas laughing.

Cas’ shower was incredible. It was huge, Dean figured you could get four grown men in it easily. The water was like standing in a rainstorm, warm, gentle and amazing. They washed each other using some great-smelling body wash. Dean did not miss the pile of condoms on the ledge.

The slippery feel of Cas’ hands on him made him hard, and then Cas turned him to face the wall. He heard Cas grab a condom, ripping it open with his teeth and spitting the piece of foil out of his mouth.

Moments later, Cas was slipping inside. 

Dean moaned and shoved his hips back against Cas, trying to get every inch inside of him.

Cas wrapped one arm around Dean’s chest, pinching a nipple. His other hand grabbed Dean’s cock, jerking him off in the same rhythm as his hips rocked into Dean.

It seemed to last forever, but it was over too quickly. Dean came, marking the glass of the shower wall. Cas followed soon after.

Cas angled the water spray to wash away Dean’s cum. Cas offered Dean a big, soft towel, and they dried off.

“Come on, you don’t want to be late.”

When Cas pulled up in front of the school, Dean kissed him. Just as he was opening the door, Cas put a hand on his arm.

“Need lunch money?”

Dean snorted. “No, I got it covered. But uh, thanks.”

Charlie was waiting for him on the steps. She looked upset.

“Dean. Your dad called my house last night, and my mom answered the phone. She told him she hadn’t seen you all week.”

Dean swore. “Fuck. That’s bad.”

They walked around the side of the building, where Dean fished a cigarette out of his pocket and lit up. He took a long drag on it, then sighed the smoke back out.

“I’m really sorry, Dean. What are you going to do?”

Dean took another drag, then threw the cigarette down and crushed it under his heel.

“Tell him the truth.”

Charlie gasped. “Do you think that’s a good idea?”

Dean sighed. “Probably not, but I’m sick of pretending.”

When he got home, his brother Sam was sitting on the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal.

“Dad’s really on the warpath, Dean. He’s pissed and said you’d better be here when he got home.”

Dean grabbed an apple. “I know, Sammy. I’m not leaving.”

Sam looked worried. 

“Is everything okay?”

Dean ruffled his hair. 

“Everything’s fine, Sammy. Don’t worry.”

He took his apple, going to do his homework and wait for his dad. It was Friday, John usually got home early on Fridays, so he didn’t have long to wait.

John barreled into the room.

“Dean! Where the fuck have you been the last two nights? And don’t say Charlie’s, I know you lied about that.”

Dean sighed, standing up.

“I was with a man, dad. I spent the night with him.”

John’s mouth fell open, then he shut it.

“You what?”

Dean stood taller.

“I was with a man. We fucked. I’m gay.”

John looked like he would have a stroke.

“You. Are. Not. Gay! You’re too young to know that. Have you ever even been with a girl?”

Dean made a face.

“Eww, no. I’m old enough to know what I want. I like dick. I love sucking dick, I love having dick inside me. I’m gay and you’re just going to have to deal with it.”

John’s fist connected with his jaw and he went down.

“I won’t have any son of mine being a fag! Either you come to your senses or get out and never come back.”

Dean stood up, rubbing his jaw. He glanced to the side, seeing Sam looking scared.

“Fuck you!” 

John hit him again, this time in the eye. Dean stood his ground, then turned with a growl.

“I’ll be back for my stuff.” 

He turned to head for the door. He looked at Sammy and tried to smile.

Standing on the sidewalk. Dean started to shake. Where could he go? Not to Charlie’s. Her folks weren’t all that fond of him, and hearing he left home wouldn’t sit well there.

He began to walk towards Liberty Avenue and the gay club where Cas hung out with his friends. Babylon. 

It took almost an hour, but at last he was walking into the club. His jaw and eye hurt. He figured he had a shiner. The way men were looking at him cemented it.

He walked around, looking for Cas. He saw Adam and Aaron at the bar, so he walked up to them.

“Have you seen Cas?”

Adam looked at him.

“Jesus, what happened to you?”

Dean shook his head.

“Doesn’t matter. Cas?”

Adam looked around.

“He was dancing… wait, there he is.”

Dean turned to see Cas walking up. Cas stopped in front of him, taking Dean’s face by the chin.

“Who did this to you?”

Dean looked into those blue eyes.

“My dad. He found out where I’d been the last couple of nights.”

Cas’ hand moved to cup Dean’s cheek, his thumb running along Dean’s cheek. Dean hissed and pulled back a little.

“He called my friend’s mom and she told him she hadn’t seen me. When he asked where I’d been, I told him. He said no son of his was going to be fag and hit me.”

Cas kissed him lightly. 

“Maybe I should have a talk with your old man.”

Aaron gestured angrily.

“He isn’t your responsibility! Just let him deal with his dad.”

Dean looked at him, then back at Cas.

“That isn’t possible. He threw me out.”

“Oh, just great.” Aaron walked away.

Cas got a beer. Dean grabbed it and took a long pull on it. He looked at Cas.

“So, can I stay with you?”

Cas took his beer back.

“We’ll see.”

Dean grinned. He knew Cas wouldn’t leave him hanging. Cas said he had to piss, and left Dean standing there with Adam.

Adam took a sip of his cocktail, something pink, and looked at Dean.

“Don’t get too attached. Cas doesn’t do relationships.”

Dean nodded, but he didn’t want to hear that. He stood, waiting until Cas returned. 

“Let’s dance.” Dean grabbed Cas by the hand and drug him to the dance floor. Garth was there, dancing happily with a guy. He greeted Dean.

Dean danced around Cas, swaying his hips provocatively. Cas pulled him to press his back against Cas’ chest. Dean could feel Cas’ erect cock against his hip. Cas bit his earlobe.

“Let’s get out of here.”

They walked out of the club without a word to anyone.

As Dean slid the metal door shut, Cas walked to the refrigerator and came back with a bag of frozen vegetables, tossing it to Dean.

“Put that on your eye.”

Dean hissed as the cold of the bag mixed with the pain of his eye. Cas walked to the bedroom with Dean trailing behind. 

The bag was abandoned on the floor just a few minutes later.

Dean woke up slowly, blinking in the light that peeked through the curtain. He rolled over to look at Cas. The sight of a sleeping Cas, looking so innocent and beautiful, made his heart clench in his chest. Adam’s words echoed in his head.

_ ‘Cas doesn’t do relationships’... _

Well maybe he hadn’t before, but Dean wasn’t going to give up. 

Cas opened his eyes and grinned at Dean. Dean leaned over to kiss him.

They showered after exchanging blow jobs. They dressed, Cas telling Dean they were going out for breakfast.

Twenty minutes later, Cas was parking in front of a diner called Ellen’s. 

When they walked in, Adam and Garth were already sitting at a booth. Cas slid in to one next to them, so Dean did too.

A smiling woman walked up with a pot of coffee. 

“Hey, Cas. Who’s this?”

Dean smiled. “I’m Dean.”

Ellen smiled at him. “Well aren’t you just a fucking ray of sunshine?”

Dean blushed and Cas chuckled.

“We’ll get the special, Ellen. And then I need a word.”

Ellen poured them coffee, then went to turn in their order. She came back and sat down next to Dean.

Cas cocked his head towards Dean.

“Sunshine here needs a place to stay. His dad kicked him out.”

Dean jerked his head up. 

Ellen frowned. “For being gay?”

Cas nodded.

Ellen looked at him with sympathy. 

“You can stay in Aaron’s old room.”

Dean looked at her. 

“You’re Aaron’s mom?”

Ellen grinned. “Guilty as charged.”

Just then, the bell rang. Ellen got up to get someone their food.

Dean looked at Cas.

“Why can’t I stay with you?”

Cas shrugged. “We’re not boyfriends. I don’t do relationships.” 

Dean could have cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Life at Ellen’s wasn’t all that bad. He worked after school and on the weekends at the diner, but other than that, there were few rules. She let him go to the clubs if he wanted, and if he stayed overnight with Cas she didn’t pitch a fit.

He’d gotten his stuff from his dad’s when only Sam was there. It was hard, leaving Sam, but John had always been nicer to Sam than he had ever been to Dean. Dean called him a few times a week, just to connect.

At least he had what was most important to him… his sketchbook. He loved to draw, and was pretty good at it. 

He was doing a quick sketch of one of the customers on a break, when Ellen walked up. She looked at the sketch.

“That’s really good, sunshine. Can I see?” 

Dean handed her the sketch book and she flipped through the pages.

“You’ve got real talent, baby. We should frame some, hang them up in here.”

That led to the two of them choosing five of Dean’s drawings to be framed, and then hung up in the diner. 

It was Saturday. Cas walked in and stood, looking at the art.

“What’s this?”

Ellen walked over with a smile.

“They are sunshine’s! Aren’t they wonderful?”   
Cas smiled.

“Yeah. Who knew the kid had talent?”

Dean walked over to whisper in Cas’ ear.

“I give a pretty mean blow job.”

Cas kissed him.

“That you do.”

Cas walked around, looking at each drawing.

“You have more of these?”

Dean nodded.

“Some, yeah. Why?”

Cas sat down in a booth. 

“Just wondering.”

Aaron was not happy with Dean staying in his old room. Every time he saw Dean he’d say something about how there had better not be anything broken or missing. 

One night, Aaron came over for dinner. Dean was in the room, drawing. There was a knock on the door.

“Yeah?”

“Can I come in?” It was Aaron.

Dean smirked. “It’s your bedroom. You remind me enough.”

Aaron walked in to stand and look around, then he sat in a chair.

“So, you and Cas…”

Dean stopped drawing, put down his pen to look at Aaron.

“Yeah?”

Aaron sighed.

“You know he doesn’t love you, right?”

Dean sighed.

“Yeah, I know, he doesn’t do love or relationships.”

Aaron nodded, “Just so you know.”

Dean stared at him.

“Look, I know you’re in love with him.”

Aaron looked shocked,

“What? No…”

Dean continued.

“But fifteen years is a long time to carry a torch for someone. You need to find someone who will love you back.”

Aaron stood up, looking angry.

“So do you!” 

He stormed out of the room. Dean went back to his drawing. But he thought about how Cas went to the back of the club with men, getting blow jobs and fucking them. Even when he took Dean home with him, it was usually after getting with someone else. 

_ Cas doesn’t do relationships _

Maybe Dean shouldn’t either.

Two nights later, Dean walked into the club wearing a T-shirt that said,  _ ‘no rubber no love’.  _ It was a gift from Ellen. He spotted the three amigos and Cas at the bar. Cas pulled him into a kiss by grabbing a fist full of his T shirt. Then he let go, so Dean could take a step back.

“What’s this?”

Dean looked down with a grin.

“I told Ellen I was going to start cruising, and she got it for me. Sort of a reminder, y’know?”

Cas frowned.

“Cruising?”

Dean smiled brightly.

“Sure! Guys are always hitting on me. I figure it’s time I give some of them a chance.”

Dean turned to walk on the dance floor, beginning to dance around.

Cas’ eyes followed him.

Garth and Adam looked at him. Aaron just smirked.

“Good! Maybe he’ll meet Mr. Right and leave us alone.”

Cas threw back his shot and walked away.

Dean danced with several men, then let one particularly good-looking guy lead him to the back. The guy tried to kiss him, but Dean turned his head.

“No kissing.”

The guy smirked, dropping to his knees. He fished out Dean’s dick and began to blow him. Dean closed his eyes, but then he opened them to see Cas watching him with a sour expression. Dean grinned at him and closed his eyes again.

When he came back out, Cas had left.

  
Three days later, Cas walked into the diner and headed to Dean.

“There’s going to be an art showing at the Gay and Lesbian Center.”

Dean nodded. 

“I heard.”

“Well, I talked to them, and they want to show your drawings.”

Dean couldn’t believe his ears.

“You did? That's amazing! Thank you. But, why?”

“What can I say? I think you’ve got talent. That, and I’m just an amazing person.”

Dean kissed him.

“You are! Thanks, Cas.”

“So, we need to get eight of your drawings matted and framed. Choose which ones and I’ll have them framed.”

Dean was too excited to sleep that night.

Charlie and Dean stood next to his drawings. The show was well attended, and some people had expressed interest in Dean’s drawings. If they sold, all the money would go to the center, but Dean didn’t care. He was just thrilled that some people thought his art was good enough to buy.

Charlie elbowed him in the side, saying, “There he is!” Cas strolled up, holding a glass of champagne. He looked at the drawings.

Dean’s favorite was one he’d done of Cas when he was sleeping. It showed Cas from the side, nude, with his long, thick cock laying soft on his belly. It didn’t actually show Cas’ face.

Cas stopped in front of it, studying it closely, then smiled at Dean.

“When did you do this?”

Dean smiled.

“Oh, one night when I couldn’t sleep.”

Cas handed Dean his glass, saying he needed to piss.

While he was gone. Adam, Garth and Aaron came up. They looked at the drawings. Aaron frowned at the nude Cas.

Cas came back before Aaron could comment. Cas slung an arm around Dean and kissed him.

At the close of the show, one of the board members told Dean that every one of his drawings had sold, but most exciting was that someone paid a thousand dollars for the nude.

That night, alone for once, Cas lit a smoke and laid back, looking at the drawing Dean had done of him.

Dean’s senior year was ending. He was graduating, something he’d never thought was possible. But more on his mind was prom. He knew who he wanted to go with.

When Cas walked in the diner, Dean went to sit at the booth with him.

“Cas, will you go to prom with me?”

Cas looked amused.

“You don’t want to go with me. Take Charlie.”

Dean frowned. 

“I don’t want to go with her. I want to go with you.”

Cas shook his head.

“Sorry, I don’t do proms filled with pimply teenagers. Ask someone else.”

On the night of prom, Dean went with Charlie. He looked so hot in his tux, he felt like a million dollars. The only thing that would make it better is if Cas were here with him.

When Charlie punched him in the arm, his reaction was, “Ow! Why are you hitting me?”

She pointed through the crowd.

“Look.”

There was Cas, looking amazing in his tux, walking towards them. People were looking at him with reactions ranging from shock to outright lust.

When he got to Dean, he held out a hand.

“May I have this dance?”

5692


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone’s eyes were on the two of them. The floor cleared. The dance was magical. They moved together as if they were one person, danced as if no one was there. When it was over, Cas pulled Dean into a long kiss.

They walked to Cas’ jeep. Dean stood, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

“Thank you for coming.”

Cas smiled.”I enjoyed our dance.”

Dean smiled back. “Can I come home with you?”   
Cas looked uncertain.”Don’t you want to enjoy the rest of the night with your friends?”

Dean shook his head. “I’d rather spend it with you.”

Cas grinned and reached to open the door on the jeep. “Hop in.”

Dean never left Cas’ place after that. He didn’t  _ technically _ move in, but it amounted to the same thing. They went to the clubs together, picked up men together… had threesomes. 

Occasionally, Cas would come home to find Dean with a man. He never said anything, never complained, but he did stand outside the bedroom and watch with a frown.

This went on for a few months.

Then one day, Cas came home to Dean looking over a packet of papers. He leaned over Dean’s back to get a better look.

“The Art Institute?”   
Dean grinned. “I applied a while back… I got accepted!”   
Cas kissed him, then stood back with a smile.    
“That’s great! Congratulations.”

Dean got up to hug him.

“Thanks! Just give me a minute to get ready, and we can go out.”   
Cas let Dean step back, but kept his hands on Dean’s arms.   
“Why not stay home? We can have our own celebration.”

Dean’s grin faded as he looked at Cas.

“You mean it? Just us two?”

Cas smiled. “Yeah, just us two.”

Dean looked at Cas for a moment, then grinned. “Great! I’ll order Chinese.”

Cas went to find a bottle of wine while Dean was on the phone.

They ate while they were sitting on the living room floor, with Dean showing Cas the    
Information about art school.

Dean looked up at Cas. Cas was smiling at him.

“What?” 

Cas leaned over to kiss Dean. “I’m just very proud of you.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah?”

Cas looked serious. “I am. You’re gonna be a famous artist one day.”

Dean ducked his head.”I don’t know about that…”

Cas smiled. “I do.”

Dean grabbed his empty wine glass and stood up to get more wine.

“It’s getting too serious in here.”

Cas accepted more wine, and then Dean sat back on the floor.

“Speaking of getting serious…” Cas smiled.

Dean took a drink of his wine, then nodded.   
“I was thinking. I don’t want to share anymore. I want us to just have sex with each other from now on.”   
Dean stared at him. “Wait… are you saying… you want to be in a _ relationship _ ? With me?”

Cas nodded. “I am saying that, yes. What do you say?”   
Dean’s face broke into the biggest grin. “I say yes!” He threw himself on Cas.

The change in their dynamic was immediately obvious to the group. They came together to the club, drank and danced together, went home together. Neither of them went to the back with anyone. Aaron was furious.

“God damn it. Dean must have used hypnosis on Cas or something!”

Garth moved the tiny umbrella aside to take a drink of his cocktail. “Just look at them. Face it, Aaron, they’re in love.”

Aaron slammed his beer down and left.

Dean fully expected Cas to tire of the arrangement at any time, but Cas seemed fine with it being just them. Truth be told, everyone expected Cas to change his mind and go back to his old ways. But weeks became a month, then two months, then three.

Dean started art school. He cut back his hours at the diner, and eventually, he moved in with Cas for real. They established a routine. They only went clubbing on the weekends because Dean had homework most nights.

Up to this point, Cas had never said “I love you” to Dean. Dean wasn’t bothered; he knew Cas loved him. Cas showed him virtually every day, through his actions. Bringing home the occasional rose, the soft touch while Dean was drawing, that smile from across the room, the way they made love… it all spoke volumes to Dean. It was good enough.

Then came Christmas break. Cas arranged a trip to a bed and breakfast in Vermont. They packed up, and Cas drove. It was snowy and beautiful. The room was amazing. It had a porch overlooking a snowy forest, a huge bed, and a bottle of champagne on ice. Dean took in the room, then ran to Cas to jump in his arms.    
Cas grabbed his ass as Dean wrapped his arms around his neck. Laughing, Cas walked to the bed and dropped Dean on it.    
“Slow down. We need to have dinner.”

Dean stuck out his lower lip, pretending to pout, but reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the room service menu to pick something out. They made out while they waited for the food to arrive. When there was a knock on the door, Dean went to answer it while 

Cas opened the champagne.

Cas stood, watching Dean with a smile, as Dean pushed the cart to the table in the corner of the room and began to lift the covers from the plates.

Dean’s hand froze mid-way in the process of lifting a cover. He looked at Cas, then back at the plate. He put the lid down to pick up the ring that sat in the center of the plate.   
“Cas? What’s this?”   
Cas’ smile got bigger. “I think it’s a ring.”   
“I know it’s a ring, damn it. What’s it doing on my plate?”

Cas walked over to him. “Dean, I love you. Will you marry me?”   
Dean frowned. “Haha, Cas, very funny. Where is my food?”

Cas reached to take Dean’s arms, then ran his hands down to grab his hands.

“Dean, I wouldn't kid about this. I really am in love with you. I do want to marry you.”

Dean stood for a moment. Then his face lit up.

“Yes! Fuck yes, I’ll marry you!”

Everyone thought it was just an elaborate joke. Aaron especially was derisive.

“Yeah, I can’t believe Cas went to the trouble to buy a ring just to try to prank us. Dumbass.”

Garth wasn’t so sure. “I think it’s real. Look how in love they are.”

Adam reserved judgement. 

But time passed, and as much as Aaron was waiting for it, the ‘we were just kidding’ never came.

And then, they told everyone they’d chosen a date.


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron was angry. He stayed home, avoiding everyone. Garth and Adam talked about it but decided to leave him be for a while. But Dean talked to Cas.

“I think you should talk to him.”

Cas sighed but nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

Aaron opened the door to find Cas standing there.

“What do you want?”

Cas smiled. “We need to talk.”

Aaron frowned. “There's nothing to talk about.”

Cas walked by him to enter the living room.

“I disagree. I want to know why you’re acting like a jilted lover.”

Aaron glared at him. If looks really did kill, Cas would have been a goner.   
“You don’t get to say that!”   
Cas sighed and took a seat on the couch.   
“How long have we been friends, Aaron?”

Aaron sighed. “Since we were in junior high.”

“So over 20 years. And in all that time, have we ever been on a date? Ever slept together? You’re my best friend, and you know I love you. I just don’t love you like  _ that _ , and you know it,”

Aaron lit a smoke. “I know. But it doesn’t mean I didn’t want that.”

Cas took the smoke out of his hand and took a drag. 

“Come on. You aren’t  _ in _ love with me. You just use me as an excuse not to put yourself out there. You’re afraid. But there is someone out there who will love you like you deserve. Just man up, for fucks sake.”   
Aaron glared at him then took a deep breath. He handed Cas the smoke.   
“Shut up. Go, be with Dean.”

Cas put a hand on Aaron’s shoulder, then got up and left. When he got home, he kissed Dean deeply. When Dean asked how it went, he just shrugged.

Things progressed. They chose a date. Cas found a place where they could get married, and Dean found a venue for the reception. They did cake testings, chose flowers, music… there was only one problem.

Who would be their best men?

Three friends, each would be hurt if they weren’t a part of the wedding. Cas figured even Aaron would be hurt. They spent several long nights talking about it.

In the end, it was Dean who came up with the solution.

Garth jumped at the chance to be their flower girl/ring bearer. “Oh my god, I need a purple gown!”

Adam agreed to be Dean’s best man. Now it was up to Cas to talk to Aaron. He sought him out at the diner.

“So, I have something to ask you, and I’m hoping you won’t be a bitch about it.”

Aaron frowned. “It depends… what is it?”

Cas took a sip of his coffee. “I want you to be my best man.”

Aaron looked at him like Cas was speaking some ancient language there was no translation for,

“What?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “You heard me.”

Aaron sat there for a few minutes. Then he smiled. “I’d be honored.”   
Cas grinned. “Good, then it’s settled. Get a tux.”

  
  
  


And so they were married. The ceremony was beautiful, held in a garden. Garth wore a purple geisha outfit complete with white face. The reception was amazing with an open bar and dancing to a live band. Their first dance was to Your Song. The food was perfect, and their cake had three tiers, covered with purple peonies. 

The big problem, if you could call it a problem, was that Cas had made all the arrangements for the honeymoon and absolutely refused to tell Dean where they were going or anything about it.

“I want to surprise you.”

Dean tried everything he could think of to find out where they were going. There wasn’t a single scrap of paper in the apartment about it. He tried to bribe Cas with sex, even whispered in his ear while he was asleep, hoping he’d say something. Nothing.

As the evening progressed, Cas pulled Dean into his arms, “It’s time to go.”

Dean frowned. “Wait, I didn’t even pack!”

Cas smiled. “I packed for you.”

“Wherever we’re going, are we going in our tuxes?”   
Cas smiled. “No, we can change in the limo.” Which they did. Dean recognized they were heading towards the airport.

“So, it’s someplace we get to by flying there. Might as well tell me now.”

Cas smiled that snarky smile that drove Dean wild. “It could be just the same direction as the airport. Don’t assume.”

Dean frowned and sat back to wait.

It turned out they were going to the airport. But Cas insisted on Dean covering his eyes to avoid seeing the board that listed the flights and their destinations. Dean sighed dramatically but covered his eyes.

Dean still didn’t know where they were going when he got on the plane.

Twenty-four hours later, Dean had a death grip on the arm of the chaise lounge, looking out at the beautiful lagoon that was so close to their suite he could spit in it. 

Cas stood behind Dean, with a firm grip on his hips, as he slammed in and out. Dean’s freely weeping cock swung back and forth between his legs. He was so close…

The orgasm was mind-blowing. 

They lay together, smashed in the chaise. Cas had his arms wrapped around Dean, his head on Dean’s.

“Love you, Mr. Novak.”

“Love you more, Mr. Novak.”


End file.
